Frosty Fantasies
by twrll13
Summary: AU. Elsa never experienced true freedom. She had always been by Mother Gothel's side, no where else. She knows Gothel is strict and loves her but...she wants something else too. Maybe Jack can help. I suck at summary really, still developing, this might suck.. This was on my other account, i decided to move it here.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimers: I do not own any characters (unless mentioned that they are my creations)in this stories. I am going to borrow characters from here and there, all rights to original owners.**_

**Prologue**

There was a legend, of a witch in the far out North of Malignotopia*… They say she is downright evil, wicked and cruel. Anyone who tried to get even near the thorned-tree forest that protected her home… never returned. She wouldn't let anyone near her territory, let alone her cottage and garden. The most important thing for her really isn't anything in her little cottage; it's what in her garden. She grows these enchanted flowers, Frost Lilies, which only sprouts when the first snowflake of the year touches its soil. It only blooms on the coldest day of the winter. When the lilies are brewed into potions or tea, for whoever comes in contact with the special brew, will have the touch of winter, immortality and the ability to bend air… For many, many years, no one had ever got near to the witch…until…

The year 2112

Malignotopia is a bit different now. Technology is definitely more developed: hovercars and holograms are just everyday things. Almost everyone has a sort of personal virtual assistance that is wired into their house and a convenient ability-glasses**.

One of a few things that are not so different is the humans. The humans are still humans. Humans, except the Guardians of course. It is a special police force, said to be super soldiers that roam around the dark towns like the one up North. Centuries ago, it was said a witch lives there, but now it is a place where criminals like to hang around. There are some poor habitants live there but it is mostly populated by cons.

The world doesn't look exactly like a Sci-fi movie, for there are still many forests and rivers and lakes here or there. There are still farms and the country side. The trolls, still exist, yes. They are one of the most sacred souls that are still alive, living in forests in the east. They are said to have special powers, powers like to heal and erase away your darkest memories.

Other than up North, some other criminal territories and a mafia group called the Nightmares***, Malignotopia is very civil.

*I made this place up because this story is more fantasy, don't really want it to be a specific country or place that is real

** just imagine them like google glass, but more awesome xD

*** not going to explain it here, because I think it will be more interesting to explain it in latter chapters.

This story is probably going to have elements of many fairytales or movies. Yes it's going to be a little bit like Rapunzel, but yeaaah… Prologue is a bit boring, sorry. This story may be a bit weird and random because it is based on a dream I had…


	2. Chapter 1 - Childhood at 8

**8 years old Elsa**

"Elsa, how long have you been training for today?" mother asked loudly from inside the cottage.

Elsa sighed. It's been four hours at least. She has been standing in this garden, trying to hit that bulls-eye for god knows how many times.

"A while!" if she answered the truthfully, Mother would probably just say she was complaining. "Mother, I don't think I can ever hit the target with my snow!"

She came out, storming at Elsa.

"Elsa, don't you EVER say that." Just as she said that, snow shot right out of her hand hitting the target without her even glancing at its direction. "Elsa, all this training will not go anywhere with you thinking like that."

"But I can't shoot snow out like you, mother! You just did it without looking. I tried with all my concentration, but the closest I get is swiping its side. I'm not like you mother. NOT AT A-" Elsa didn't finish her sentence yet, and Mother had slapped her.

Mother's dark and cold eyes bore right into her.

"Don't ever say you are not like me. And don't ever say you can't do something when you didn't even put in your full effort." Just like that she walked back into the cottage.

Surprisingly, Elsa didn't cry like any other eight years old would. She held it back. It wasn't the first time Mother had ever slapped her or yelled at her. Mother just put a lot of mind into her because apparently, Mother and Elsa are probably the only people who had the touch of winter (or the ability of snow and ice), and the ability of air bending. Mother hadn't taught her to airbend just yet, but Elsa couldn't imagine what it would be like if she did…

She snapped out of her little thought stream, and went back to target hitting.

Little did she know, Mother was looking out the windows sadly, with caring eyes.

OOOoooOOO

**8 years old Jack**

"Jack, take care of your sister ok?" his dad kissed him lightly on the head.

"Do you have to go again, daddy? You only come back once in a while." Jack said sadly grasping the side of his father's armor.

"Jack…Daddy will come back, alright? And this time, I promise you, I'll teach you how to ride the Dregon*." He patted Jack's head.

Jack grabbed his sister's hand, walking out of his house with his crying mother by his side. He watched as his father jumped on his Dregon.

Jack's father is a guardian. They say the Guardians' job can be quite hard. Especially with the Nightmares around, it's even harder. The Nightmares had been kidnapping people including some of the Guardian members recently, seemingly for experimenting…things. But all we know is that, whoever got kidnapped, never returned. Is it the witch's doing? Maybe.

"DADDY! I WILL TAKE CARE OF EMMA, AND DON'T YOU WORRY, WHEN I FINALLY GET TO 17, I WILL BECOME A GUARDIAN JUST LIKE YOU!" Jack yelled bravely as his father jumped on his Dregon and sped away.

His father didn't want to look back. His father pretended he didn't hear. Because he knew, he probably won't return this time. They asked him to go undercover.

_OOOoooOOO_

_Short chapter compared to last one, I'm trying to make it more interesting now…I hope it's working. Leave a review for suggestions or any comment, but please go easy on me, I'm still a newbie at this. Haha, enjoy!_

_*Dregon is a superspeed motorcycle. Made it up, but just imagine that haha_


	3. Chapter 2 - Finally Ten

**Elsa Age 10**

Freezing this or that and forming snow are just small things now. Elsa can do them with her eyes closed. Of course, Mother Gothel is quite pleased with that.

"Elsa dear, I think you are ready for…" Gothel didn't finish yet, Elsa had already jumped happily toward her and said "flying?!"

"Not quite, but yes, air bending." Gothel chuckled at her excitement.

"YES!" Elsa yelled with joy and it began to snow.

Gothel frowned. "Elsa, what did I tell you about your Ice and Snow?"

"Contain them and control them, use them only when you need to." Elsa said weakly.

"Exactly. And right now it is inappropriate to use them."

Elsa nodded.

"Since we are lying to air bend, do we get to go outside?! For once?!" Elsa asked happily.

"Elsa, we go to the garden to train all the time, for your winter powers and your normal martial arts training."

"No, I mean outside-outside." Elsa smiled hopefully.

Gothel sighed. "No, Elsa, how many times do I have to tell you, we can't go outside, _especially_ for training. Now hurry along, your blabbing is wasting my time."

Gothel walked out and Elsa followed sadly.

OOOoooOOO

**Jack Age 10**

For a ten year old, Jack is very mature. Mostly because of his father's "death" when he was eight. To be honest, no one is sure if his father was dead or not. He was never found, and never returned for two years; everyone just assumed the obvious, his father was dead. Jack refused to think that way. He had gotten into the Guardian Junior Camp to get himself started. He had promised his father he'll become a Guardian, and now he is aiming to be one for the promise and for the sake to find his father.

"Jack, please, losing your father is enough." His mother pleaded.

"Mother, no. He is not dead. He promised he'll come back and teach me how to ride his Dregon. He never broke a single promise before. I will go to this camp and get myself started. I promise, I WILL find him." Jack replied coldly.

"Jack, you'll get yourself killed…The Nightmares, they are ruthless and cruel… I won't let you go." His mother grabbed his arms. "You are not thinking straight."

"Mother," Jack sighed weakly. "I am thinking straight. Just at least let me try."

"The Guardians are at the door" the robotic personal assistant called out.

"Let them in," Jack said.

A few sub-Guardians walked in.

"Jack, Jack Overland Frost? We are here to escort you to the camp."

Jack gave his mother one last glance, and walked away with them.

OOOoooOOO

_Another short chap. I decided to use Gothel instead of Mother, cuz that's a bit awkward. I decided to leave Elsa's back story a bit later because it's darn long. If you have any suggestions, feel free to review. Enjoy…more to come._


	4. Chapter 3 - The meeting

**7 Years later**

**At the Guardian's underground**

"You guys know why you are here," North, the head of the Guardian patrol at the North Malignotopia said in a thick Russian accent.

"To be honest, not really," Jack said, leaning against a wall. "You call us in everyday."

Jack had developed into a pretty fit young man. Muscles already bulging out the shirt he is wearing and his wild brown hair thick and uncontrolled, but in a good way. He didn't really care about appearances really; he trained more than the others because he had a very competitive personality. Bunnymund, another Guardian in Jack's group, just as in shape as Jack; the two had this constant rivalry against each other in trainings and missions.

"Well, this time I don't want you guys just to roam the streets." North eyed the rest of the Guardians: Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandy. Tooth was the only girl in the team, but don't underestimate her, she can take down people ten times her size. And Sandy? Sandy is just a quiet one, but that's a good thing. He is really great with sneak attacks.

"Rumors had it that the Nightmares might come out tonight on the streets." North continued.

"…then what are we waiting for, gear up" Jack was about to head out, North had already called on him.

"No, Jack, this time, no gears. Just bring some small weapons and handcuffs. I need you guys in your regular clothing. Don't want to make a scene and lose them. And remember, if you caught one, DON'T KILL THEM. No fatal blows." North said as Bunnymund smirked at Jack.

"Whatever."

OOOoooOOO

**Mother Gothel's Cottage**

"Elsa, we are leaving tonight." Gothel said in a hurry.

"Wait what? After all these years, all of the sudden, why?" Elsa questioned shockingly. It's true, she had been stuck in this cottage since forever. The only things she remember doing is probably only training.

"Yes, Elsa. Remember how I told you I used to live up in the North. Long ago before it became the criminals' favourite spot?" Gothel started packing some things. "Yes, we are gong back there. Turned out I left some unfinished business there."

Elsa can't contain her happiness. It was like a dream, she never left this cottage in all her life! She never knew this day would have come, so soon!

"Are we leaving now? Right now?!" Elsa asked happily.

"No, pack up, Elsa. Not too much, we are traveling light." Gothel answered coolly. "Since the city didn't have many people going _in_ so much, I think we are going to attract quite some unwanted attentions. We are leaving tonight."

Elsa was a bit distraught, but she quickly waved it off, time goes by fast. Night fall will come in a blink of an eye.

OOOoooOOO

Nightfall came, and the clouds masked the stars and the moon in the sky. Elsa was told to wear a mask covering over her mouth and a hood, just in case, in Gothel's words "So none of these dirt will get too attracted to new comers with a pretty face" like hers. Gothel wore a cape with a hood too, and they both had earpieces with GPS and calling system in them Gothel once got long ago. They only brought two little bags of things with them, just little change of clothes with small weapons.

At last they arrived to the North part of the kingdom, it looked a bit better than Elsa had imagined. The city wasn't burned with fire here and there, there aren't a lot of scarred faces and buffed tattooed bodies looking for fights; the city was just extremely eerie and dark. There were only a few people lounging here or there.

"Elsa, we are going to that Café over there." Gothel pointed to a small street café that is surprisingly still open. "You wait outside by the tables, I'm just going to be in there and talk to some _old friend._"

"Alright." Elsa nodded.

"And don't make any suspicious movement or cause any scenes. Don't look at anyone…Especially people with a skull tattoos. Don't go ANYWHERE."

"Yes mother." Elsa smiled under her mask.

As they reached to the Café, Elsa sat in one of the chairs by the table outside the café. Later, a waitress brought out a hot cocoa, probably Gothel had ordered for her to look less fishy; it was her favourite anyways. It didn't matter for Elsa, it's her first time getting outside the cottage and now she has her favourite drink with her, the eerie backgrounds or the thought of murderous civilians didn't scare her.

_17 years of training, nothing to be afraid of_. She thought while wrapping her hands around her drink.

OOOoooOOO

"Jack, look over there." Tooth pointed at a shadowy figure by the café. "At this time of the night, why would anyone go to the café?"

"And drink outside," Bunnymund looked at the direction too. "Let me go have a talk with him."

Bunny looked as if he was already to attack so Jack held him back.

"Hey hey, remember? Don't cause a scene. I'll go, you look pretty intimidating." Jack smirked.

Bunny grunted, it's true. Bunny has a constant grouchy face while Jack usually has a lay-back, relaxing one.

"You guys just stick around, but look normal. Watch for my calling?" Jack said and dashed toward to the figure by the café.

As he reached to the figure, the figure didn't seem to notice his presence. So he sat down beside it.

"Well hello there, having a drink alone?" Jack greeted nicely.

Elsa was surprised by the sudden voice and snapped her eyes at him.

_Wow_. That was her first thought. _Another human being. But is he one of those bad men mother was talking about?_

She tried to keep calm and remembered what her mother said, so she just nodded.

"Mind if I join?" Jack was trying to figure out if the hooded man was really a man or not.

Elsa nodded again but she's beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.

_Well that's not gonna work._ Jack thought. He looked over at his teammates, they already looked very impatient.

Jack scooted closer to her, and whispered chillingly "Look I'm trying to be your friend here, if you don't say anything, I might just assume you are one of these Nightmares."

Alright, Elsa definitely doesn't feel comfortable now. They are literally only centimeters away from one another and his tone didn't sound right. She backed away as Jack reached for her hand, her reflexes kicked in so she grabbed his hand before he touched hers and twisted it. With one swift motion, she pinned him on the table.

"GUYS, NOW." Jack yelled out. Quickly, all his teammates ran toward to where they were.

_Uh oh_. Elsa panicked a little. _There were more?! Mother is going to kill me._

She started running, gliding with ice she made under her feet so she could escape faster. Tooth was the first to attack; she jumped at her with a knife in her hand. Elsa grabbed Tooth's hand with the knife, twisted outward and kicked her in the face. Tooth was on the ground, not ready to give up yet. But Elsa was one second faster, jumping up and elbowing her in the stomach. Tooth let out a huge groan in pain, but she's not fully down yet. The Guardians are super soldiers. At the age of 15, their bodies were injected with super genes that made them stronger than average humans. Elsa was sick of Tooth keep on getting back up, and shot out ice to lock her down on the ground.

As the others are still chasing after her, she quickly moved her fingers to her earpiece.

"Mother, I'm sorry. Some of the bad men provoked me and…"

"Elsa?! WHAT?! I TOLD YOU…" Gothel screamed through her earpiece.

"Mother, it's not my fault! They were about to attack me, and said something about 'the Nightmares', something like that. Now they are after me."

Gothel was silent. How did the Nightmares know about Elsa?

"Elsa, listen to me. It's hard to explain it right now, but just remember. You know how I said stay away from skull tattooes? Only the Nightmares have them. These people, the Nightmares, they are terrible people. You can't handle them alone, I'm coming."

Right after that, Bunny jumped in front of Elsa. Elsa took the advantage, and jumped up on him and locked her knees around his neck, with one swift motion and slamming him face flat on the ground. She then pulled his arm with a quick turn, snapping it. Bunny yelped loudly

"I think I can handle them." Elsa finally replied Gothel.

_They just keep on coming._ Elsa was annoyed. She ran and zigzagged through different streets. She reached to a dark alley, seemingly alone. _Finally._

Sandy jumped out of nowhere and pinned Elsa on to the wall with one hand around her neck. Elsa quickly elbowed him in the face, and then she gave him a hard blow on the back of his neck. She just remembered that she had a gun with her, so she pulled it out. Before she could even point it at Sandy, Jack had already tackled her, and pinned her on the ground.

"Game over, Nightmare," Jack smirked and pulled Elsa's mask off of her face.

_What? _Jack was surprised. _A woman._

While Jack was stunned, Elsa's legs reached up over his neck and pulled down hard. Jack recovered fast, and got up just when Elsa was about to reach for her gun. Jack grabbed her by the hand and twisted her around, and pushed her against the wall. He took out his handcuffs and snapped them around both of Elsa's wrists.

"Are we done here?" he asked, this time pulling down her hood.

Elsa tried to move but her back was firmly pressed against her attacker's chest, and he caged her closely between him and the wall.

"Not quite," Elsa put all her concentrations into her cuffs and "over"froze them. They immediately broke off.

Just as she was about to turn and throw a punch toward his face, he grabbed both of her hands and pinned them to the wall.

Jack looked closely at the woman he just captured. She is not just any woman. She is a young, _beautiful_ woman. Soft platinum blonde hair falling down like water falls behind her back and those eyes…as clear as an ice pond. He found himself staring at her and coughed out "I have to say, I admire your fighting skills. Did the Nightmare send you? Why?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Elsa scoffed.

"Don't play games with me," Jack spat out the words.

"How do I know you are not?" Elsa shot back.

_Wow, quite a woman._

He took out his Guardian badge from his pocket with one hand, almost shoving it into her face.

"I'm a Guardian, you know the special police force? Yeah, I'm from that. Your turn." He tried to sound mean and harsh.

Elsa looked at his hands that still held her wrist, implying him to let go. Jack let go slowly, still suspicious about her. She began to unbutton her jacket…

"Wait wait wait," he blushed and looked away. "what are you doing?!"

"Proving myself. That I'm not a Nightmare." Elsa still unbuttoning. "I heard only they have skull tattoos."

Jack still embarrassed to look and quickly said "ok ok ok, I believe you. Just stop."

"Now you believe me," Elsa raised an eyebrow and stopped unbuttoning.

Suddenly a blast of ice shot straight through the space between Elsa and Jack.

"Mother!" Elsa said gleefully.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Elsa." Gothel had a murderous look.

Jack was surprised, _I thought the Ice Gloves are still in the lab_.

"No, mother, he's not a Nightmare…he's a Guardian." Elsa stepped in front of him.

"What?!" Gothel looked confused. "Elsa, you said…"

"I know, I thought he was a Nightmare and he thought I was one too…and we were just sitting and I don't know what come into me. I was so in shocked I forgot to check if any of them had tattoos..…"

"Elsa, you know how much I hate it when you mumble. Stop talking, we are going home." Gothel reached to Elsa and dragged her away from Jack.

Wait, is this the last time he's ever going to see her? Wait, why did that even matter? Before he could stop himself, he yelled out "Your fighting skills…they are amazing, maybe you guys should think about joining the Guardians."

Gothel turned and answered bitterly, "Thank you for your offer but we are better off solo."

With a gust of wind, both women were gone.

OOOoooOOO

_Yeah….long chapter…Finally, jelsa moments. I hope this isn't too long that it bored you guys. Again disclaimers, I do not own any characters in this chapter. _

_Feel free to leave some suggestions if you have any, enjoy!_


	5. Chapter 4 - Little Town

**The Next Day**

"One man with a broken arm, other two with injuries. Jack, I trusted you to bring back at least one Nightmare, NOT INJURED TEAMMATES. I knew letting your team to go was a mistake." North yelled angrily.

Jack walked away without turning back.

"JACK!" North yelled out to him again.

"You know what?! I tried, WE ALL TRIED. That 'attacker' we thought was a Nightmare wasn't one, but she sure looked dangerous. We were doing what we were supposed to do in that situation ok? Don't blame others for my mistake, I didn't observe it well. Blame it on me, not my whole team." Jack spat out.

Tooth's hand reached out onto Jack's shoulder, and patted him lightly as he turned to walk out.

"It was really my fau-" Tooth tried to explain.

"Tooth let's go." Jack said coldly.

Sandy and Tooth followed him before giving North apologizing nods and whispered "Sorry". Bunny was still in bed recovering.

"Jack, calm down. We'll catch that person." Tooth said softly.

"No, that person wasn't a Nightmare. But this mission…it…" Jack almost broke down. He never showed this weak side of him that much. In the team, he was usually the strong one.

"Jack…"

"I felt…I felt like a failure. I led our team into.." Jack looked down.

Tooth hugged him side ways, thinking of a way to comfort him.

"You know what, let's go to the town. Not as Guardians, but as normal people."

**Meanwhile Gothel and Elsa the night before**

"Elsa, I told you not to cause a scene…" Gothel not looking at Elsa, unpacking their things.

They are back at the café, Gothel mentioned they will be staying here for quite a while. Apparently, this café was owned by Gothel's good friend, Cruella for a while. They had small guestrooms right above the actual café. For lost travelers they said, but Elsa didn't see any other guests occupied in the other empty rooms.

"And I don't know if coming here is a good idea anymore if you don't listen to my warnings." Her voice was stern.

"Mother, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I am terrible." Elsa said sadly, looking down.

Gothel turned and put a finger below Elsa's chin, lifting her head.

"Oh, don't say that, dear. You make me sound like the bad guy." Gothel said empathetically. "What I meant was, especially when we are in a town filled with so many BAD people. They will destroy one little delicate drop of snowflake if they got a chance."

"Yes…mother."

"Now about the Nightmares… These people, they are high profile mafia members. All those years, they were trying to find me…and possibly you too. They were trying to find us, and use us."

"For what?" that brought Elsa's excitement.

"To clone us. You see, Nightmares are very powerful, but they are still humans. But we, darling, we are…much better than just humans. We are born to control snow and ice, to manipulate air, and to stay immortal. For that, they are jealous of us."

"Is being like us…really that great?" Elsa questioned deeply. Elsa always knew that she was quite different from the other humans, but she never really thought having these powers made her…superior.

"Of course darling, they have been testing on their own little guinea pigs and lab mice all these years to try to get a least a teeny speck to be like us. Sweet heart, once they capture you…You don't know what will happen." Gothel answered with an eerie tone.

"So Mother, does that mean I…"

"You can never leave this room, unless if you are with me or you are under my supervision." Gothel answered her.

"But mothe-"

"No buts. I can't risk you getting hurt. Not after all those years of me keeping you alive and healthy." Gothel said with a serious tone.

That night dragged on quite long for Elsa.

**The day**

"Elsa, I'm going to take a nap, don't go anywhere." Gothel said strictly.

Elsa doesn't really want to be stuck in this room forever. That's even worse than back in the cottage! At least she got to go outside to breathe the garden air!

"Mother…Please. Can I at least, help out Cruella?" Elsa asked sweetly.

Gothel thought for a while…Maybe she was a bit _too_ strict on Elsa's freedom.

"…Fine. You are free to go down the café and help out Cruella. BUT, you cannot use your powers. Conceal them while we are here. Wear gloves in case you lose it again." Gothel turned away from her. "Now go my dear, I'd like to have a nap."

_Yees!_ Elsa shouted in her head._ Better than nothing._

She quickly put on her gloves and rushed downstairs to the café.

"Hello, Cruella!" Elsa greeted happily. "Do you want me to help?"

The café didn't have too many people, just one or two. Cruella was reading some papers by the counter and looked up.

"Oh it's you. That little nitwit Gothel had brought with her." Cruella said with a smirk. "Aren't you a happy little snowflake? I don't need any help, sugar, why don't you go outside?"

"Oh…Mother, mother wouldn't let me." Elsa said quietly.

"NONSENSE. Even if there are some bad eggs roaming here or there, this town isn't populated 100 percent by these pain-in-the-ass. Go out and walk around, I give you the permission." Cruella smiled.

You have to admit, that, was VERY tempting. Elsa was still indecisive to go or not…

"…I won't tell her, and if you need help, yell through the earpiece. I will warn you through it too when she's about to get u-"

"OK, deal, thank you so much, Cruella! You are a darling." Elsa replied thankfully and ran back up. Elsa quickly grabbed her hood again and bounced out.

"Kids…" Cruella chuckled under her breath.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"I really don't want to walk around anymore." Jack was a bit annoyed. With his failure to capture the Nightmares the night before, he really didn't feel like sticking around in town.

"Yees, but you should've said that before we came out," Tooth teased him. "Come on, it's a good day today. Not a lot of-"

A sting of pain still lingered in Tooth from the fight she had last night. She didn't want to look weak in front of her teammates, especially not in front of Jack.

"Are you alright, Tooth?" Jack asked caringly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just…Just a bit hungry." Tooth lied.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Jack asked.

"Sure, why not…" Tooth's voiced shaked a little.

"I don't think you are alright, let's get you back."

"N-"

Before Tooth can finish Jack give her a serious stare, and grabbed her around her shoulders gently.

Tooth blushed hoping Jack didn't see it. Sandy knew exactly what's going on but didn't say anything, as usual.

As they are walking back, Jack glanced at a particular familiar looking hood…Wait. He did a double take… Trying to look under the hood. Light blonde hair, blue eyes…The girl from last night… Elsa was it?

"Sandy, take Tooth back for me please. Some personal business." Jack slowly let go of Tooth. "I'll come back a bit later, don't wait for me, guys!"

"Wai-" Tooth yelled out, a bit of disappointed.

"Don't worry, Tooth, I'll be safe. " Jack flashed a bright smile at her, causing her to blush again, and he ran away.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Look at all these stores! Look at all these people! _Elsa exclaimed inside her head. _They don't look so bad at all!_

Elsa was wandering around the town for a while. She didn't know what she's doing or where she's going, this freedom is all so new to her!

"Hey you!" a man yelled out from behind.

_Oh no, _Elsa thought. _What did I do this time?_

She did not dare to look back and walked away picking up her pace. She looked down on the ground and fast walked until she bumped into someone's chest.

"Quite rude, I have to say. I called you out, why didn't you say hi?" the person she bumped into asked softly.

She looked up. _Oh, the guy from last night_. _Wait, wasn't he just behind me…?_

"I gotta go," Elsa turned around instantly, but her arm was caught by Jack.

"Hey can't even say hi?" he smirked at her.

"My mother told me not to talk to strangers." She said trying to shake her arm out of his hand.

"We are no strangers." He answered teasingly. "We met last night."

"What? Who?" Elsa tried to play dumb, still trying to shake her arm out of his hand.

"How can you forget me that quickly?" Jack acted as if he was hurt.

His free hand reached out to her, almost as if he was going to touch her face. Elsa stopped breathing. _What is he doing?_

His hand landed on her hood, and pulled it down.

"Well, I certainly did not forget you." He whispered with a smile.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat, blushing a little. _What the heck is he playing at?_ She quickly pulls back her hood with her free hand, and said "Uhm, you got the wrong person…"

He was still not letting go.

Not wanting to use violence because making another scene, especially when Mother didn't know she's out, is not going to be good. She finally spat out, "Ok, what do you want?"

"To know you." Jack said seriously.

"And why?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Curious. You fight well. You shoot ice and sn-"

"SHHH, DON'T SAY IT. DON'T MENTION THAT." Elsa hushed him loudly.

"About the snow?" Jack smirked. "I won't, if you agree to tell me about you."

"…I don't think tha-"

"I can't believe you have sno-" Jack raising his voice a little.

"Alright, alright, just…don't tell anyone ok?" Elsa gave up.

"Deal." Jack smiled, finally let go of her arm.

"Come, and don't look suspicious."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_**This chapter is finally done. I really didn't think people would actually like this. Thanks to those who faved and followed. Yes Cruella is going to be Gothel's friend, but in here, I am going to make her a bit nice. Sorry if the characters didn't really follow the actual Disney plots (don't kill me). Haha, yes in case you are wondering, some lines in this fic is a bit similar to the ones from the movies. I put a disclaimer to that. All rights to Disney and the screenwriters. Cruella belongs to Disney too (Disclaim). All rights to Disney and Dreamworks.**_

_**(Jack and Elsa's reencounter seems a bit like Sleeping Beauty. I love the first meeting there :) A disclaimer there)**_

_**To CocoVanillaMilk: Thank you so much for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this chap.**_


	6. Chapter 5 - Fate?

"You basically told me nothing." Jack frowned.

"What do you mean," Elsa stared. "I basically told you almost everything."

They are strolling slowly down the street, and looking around. It was a good day, a sunny day. Even though there were some thugs hanging around, surprisingly, no signs of Nightmares, or any actual violence.

"Well… all you told me were 'I started training when I was very young with my mother' and 'this is my first time out'." He stared back at her.

"That is basically my life."

"Yeah, can you…elaborate? I mean where are you from? How old are you? Why is this first time out? And most importantly…how can you do all that snow magic without ANY technologies?!" he blabbered.

"We just met. We are not even friends. I mean, I don't even know your name! Why would I tell you so much about me?" Elsa is still very cautious about everything. She didn't want to say too much, especially when after what Gothel had told her.

"Stop saying we just met. How will I ever become your friend if you keep saying that?" he smiled a little.

Elsa thought for a while. _He's got a point._

"Fine fine, it was my fault I didn't introduce myself first. My name is Jack, Jack Frost. I'll go first, tell a little something about myself… But you'll have to promise you will at least say a little more about you." Jack gave up.

She nodded.

"Well… It's a long way. I joined the Guardian Corp. long ago, since when I was, I don't know, 10? I trained ever since the first day I walked into its training camp. Worked my ass off, but I liked it. I put my heart into doing what I do, because my father was once a Guardian too. A great one." He stopped, how long ago has he talked about his father…

"What is he like?" Elsa asked curiously.

"A man who kept his promises." He quickly said, alright he didn't want to talk anymore. "Ok enough, so you?"

"Well… I'm Elsa, if you didn't hear my name so many times that night from my mother… I have a strict mother, who loves me more than I know. All these combats skills you saw? She taught them to me. Even though I didn't like trainings back when I was little, but hey, at least I can protect myself." She smiled.

Then they were quiet. They were walking side by side but Jack couldn't stop himself to try catching a glance at her face. Even Elsa wore a hood, he still found her eyes. They were beautiful, a very unique shade of blue, delicate and mesmerizing. Elsa noticed jack staring and she shyly looked down.

Then suddenly her earpiece rang.

"Yes, Cruella?"

"Elsa, come back. I think Gothel just woke up."

"Oh shoot! I'm coming."

"What is it?" Jack asked. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah I have to go now." She quickly ran in the directions back to the café.

"Wait, how will I ever find you again? Friendship doesn't develop if we only meet once!" Jack shouted at her back.

"We'll let fate decide!" Elsa turned around shot him a sweet smile and ran off.

_Fate? _Jack frowned again.

OOOoooOOOooo

Jack went back to the headquarters immediately after their departures. As he walked into his department, he saw North.

_He's never gonna let that mission go, is he?_ Jack thought.

"If you are here about that damn mission again-" he started.

"No actually, I'm here because of the general from the East." North cut him off. "He's going to come a visit us tomorrow. He is going to do some inspecting, and business matters here."

"Really?!" Jack was surprised, the general never came visiting this area of the land. The farthest he ever went was sending holograms. "And?"

"Well, I suggested you to escort him here on behalf of us, Guardians, back to our headquarters." North said. " Since he will bring his young daughter with him on this visit, you will be the personal security guard for her until he leaves."

"The first part…I understand. But why do I have to stick with his daughter?!" Jack whined a little. "I'm a Guardian not a babysitter."

"On the contrary to how you think, Jack, the second part was more important than the first. The General treasures his daughter more than anything. This maybe the biggest 'mission' I ever assigned you so far." North explained. "And you are not babysitting, she is only three years younger than you."

"Well, I don't see why he needs to bring her here if he cares about her so much." Jack muttered.

"That is none of my business to ask. Despite last mission, I trust you that you won't fail me this time." North said softly. He was strict with Jack yes, but he truly cared about him.

"Yes sir."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"I am SOO READY TO GO! Father, come on!" the young girl yelled gleefully.

"Sweetheart, I still think you should just stay here with your mother. This is only a business trip." The general tried convincing his daughter one last time.

"I am not a kid anymore! I can protect myself just fine. Also, you assigned a body guard with me, why worry so much?" she smiled. "Even though I think the body guard isn't really needed since I have this baby with me." She pointed at her contractible billy club.

"I-"

"No, I'm going with you. Now come on we are going to be late!" she ran out of the door to their hovercar. The servants already placed her luggage in the car.

"Alright, Anna, I'm coming." The general sighed.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_**Disclaimers to all the characters in this chapter! All rights to Disney and Dreamworks.**_

_**Not a lot of fluff in this chapter but here it is. I have Elsa's back story in store too, but that's gonna come later. It's going to be long, just saying :/ Thanks to those who followed and faved, you guys are awesome!**_

_**YouNameIt: Thank you, I'm glad you liked this story. I am still thinking about adding more characters, but don't worry, more characters are going to show up as the story goes. :)**_

_**Shimmer Shine: Thank you so much for your comment, I appreciate it. :D**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please leave a review for any suggestions and questions. :)**_


	7. Chapter 6 - Friends

That night after Elsa rushed back to the café, Gothel and her was ready for their first mission here in the new city. They were going back to Gothel's old place. It's not far since they flew there (it was at night, not really easily spot with their dark cloaks on), but it's funny…The whole place, from the outside…looked untouched. The cottage still looked like a medieval little brick house. However when they went in, this place looked like it was raided.

"I knew they would've want to break in." Gothel bit her lips hard. "Seems like my old spell didn't work."

"Mother…you don't think.." Elsa looked up at her.

"No, I am more cautious than that, darling." Gothel smirked.

With wave of her hand, a little door appeared in the fireplace.

"Without magic, even with the best technologies they have right now, they won't be able to find the door." Gothel smiled. "Come on, Elsa, let's go."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Gothel went back to get her spell book on "Frost Lilies" or something. They came out soon after.

As they were exiting away by flying, they didn't notice a man hiding in the dark forest near the cottage.

"She's back." He reported.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

**The next day**

"Jack Overland Frost, on behalf of the Guardians at the North Subcord., here to escort you to our headquarters." Jack saluted to the General.

"Hello, Jack," the General smiled and saluted back. "Thanks for coming to get us. Anna is going to be in your care for these few days."

"Oh hello! You must be my body guard," Anna smiled. "I'm Anna, I hope we will become friends."

She held out a hand for him to shake, and he shook it. She was indeed much older than he imagined. Long strawberry blonde hair tied back into a little bun on her head, with little freckles sprinkled on her face. She had a warm, playful smile.

"I hope so too," Jack smiled lightly.

As they all stepped into the big hovercar, they were all very quiet…Except for Anna. She was seemingly very excited about this little trip. Talking none stop about what she's going to do while she's here and where to go.

"Anna, calm down." The General tried to hush her. "We won't be here for that long. At most three days."

"Three days is just enough for my adventure here!" Anna exclaimed. "And he's going to be my partner (in crime)." Anna looked at Jack gleefully.

"I'm assuming I'm the tour guide?" Jack said blankly.

"YES." Anna shouted. "Why, that would be great!"

"I-" before Jack could start, Anna had started blabbing on about the trip again.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Gothel was taking her nap again. Cruella told Elsa to sneak out again and she did. She wondered if she would bump into that Jack again. Having him as a company was fun. She spent most of her life with her mother, and he was the second human being she had any social interaction with.

She went into the bookstore one block behind the café because she always loved reading when she was in the cottage. But the amount of books is limited since Gothel only goes out to the society once a week.

"OOOH! Books about dragons and trolls! I knew trolls exist but dragons too? I didn't know!" a girl in the store spoke loudly. "I'm going to get those books."

"Quiet down a little, will ya, princess?" a familiar boyish voice brought Elsa's attention, he was chuckling. "You sure your father won't mind?"

"Oh no, he loves it when I read." Elsa looked up, a strawberry blonde smiled back at…Jack?

_Is that his…_ Elsa remembered reading about boys and girls. Relationships. Love. _Girlfriend?_

For some reason, she felt a bit sad, and disappointed. Is that really his girlfriend? She was questioning herself by the other side of them, and forgot she was still staring at them. Jack caught her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, Elsa, I didn't know you would be here too!" He seemed to be happy to see her.

_Oh shoot._ Elsa awakened from her trance. _I should leave._

Before she could turn around and leave, he caught up to her with the strawberry blonde.

"I swear, every time I see you, you would always try to run away from me." He joked. "I'm not going to eat you, you know."

He smirked when he said the last sentence, which made her look away.

"I don't know, coincidence. You always catch me whenever I'm the busiest." Elsa said quickly.

"Yeah, sure, busy wandering around all alone." Jack teased her. "And staring at me."

She felt a bit embarrassed at that last statement. _Hey it was because your girlfriend was being too loud!_

"Well, I was actually staring at your girlfriend," She cleared her throat. "She's very…pretty."

The girl beside him started laughing.

"You got one thing right," the girl smiled. "I am dating, but not with him."

_What?_

"He is my body guard, even though I never asked for one…" the girl mumbled the parts after 'body guard'.

_Oh. _Elsa felt stupid to blurt out her assumption earlier…

"She's not my type anyways. A little bit too noisy." Jack glanced at the girl.

"Excuse me, was that an insult?"

"Take it anyway on you want."

They looked like they were going to have a little quarrel. Elsa coughed. "I'm still here…"

"Oh sorry," the girl grinned. "Let me introduce myself first. Hi, I'm Anna."

Anna held out her hand for Elsa to shake. There was a long pause. Elsa had never met this girl before, yet she looked so familiar.

"I'm Elsa." She said finally, taking Anna's hand.

"I hope we will become great friends." Anna said sweetly.

Maybe it was Anna's extrovert personality and warm words, Elsa wished she would become her friend too.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_**Short chap. SOOOOOO, Anna is introduced and she meets Elsa. Just to clear things up, they never met each other before…But are they siblings? You guess ;) no worries, this will be explained later.**_

_**Disclaimers on the characters, all rights to Disney and Dreamworks.**_

_**If you guys have any suggestions or questions, please review.**_

_**Thanks to those who (still) faved and followed :) **_


	8. Chapter 7 - Sister

The trio walked around a bit and mostly Anna was the one who was talking. At times Elsa would nod or smile, and Jack would just give short responses. Soon after, Elsa got a similar call that she did last time when was with Jack, she quickly waved goodbye and left the two behind.

"So you like her," Anna smirked.

"What?!" Jack surprised by the sudden question.

"Now now, don't play stupid. I see the way you steal glances at her." She teased. "Like a silly school boy!"

"HEY! I do not!" He explained. "I simply just enjoy her presence."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound weird at all." Anna chuckled.

Jack let out a grunt and didn't say anything.

They walked in silence and Anna sighed.

"Have you ever wondered why I came here with Papa?" Anna asked Jack. "Why I would come to such a small, unsafe place?"

"None of my business." Jack muttered even though it really sparked his interest.

"You are no fun," She said gleefully. "But I'm going to tell you anyways. But don't tell a soul!"

Jack looked at her arching an eye brow and nodded.

"Well…Papa came here for small business, he said he hadn't came here as often as he did to other places, he felt unfair for you all." Anna started. "But I'm sure that's not all… They probably told you I am a single child?"

Jack shook his head in response.

"Well now you know," she said. "But that's not quite true either. I heard some rumors going around from where I live that…that I had a sister before I was born.

"It was a quite popular rumor being spread around like plague. It bothered Mama and Papa; whenever the rumors rise again, they would have headaches. Anyways, in the beginning, all I heard was that, supposedly my sister was dead the moment she came out of my mother's womb… then it went on as, she lived for a few hours then died…but the most popular one was… that she lived. But she was taken away by a witch that Mama and Papa made a deal with. Can you imagine that?!"

Jack looked down, didn't know what to say.

"I know you may think that 'oh witches don't exist' or 'are your parents cults' because these are what most people in our town thought. My Papa didn't care about his reputations being ruined by these rumors, but they made him mad. He constantly told me that, these were just stupid gossips boring peasants make up, and that I never had a sister. But I know deep down it isn't true." she sighed. "And him coming here proved me right…"

"You don't think it's about the old witch that used to live here before?" Jack stared at her.

"You are a good listener," she smiled. "Even Papa came here for business, but I bet he also came here to have a least a small chance to see her again… Or that's what I think."

"So…are you here to prevent him to do so or…?" Jack looked worried, he doesn't want the young girl to wind up in any trouble.

"Oh nonono, of course not! I'm here to _help_ him find her while he's busy." She said proudly. "I always dreamt of having a sister."

_Ok this is even worse than being a jealous daughter._ Jack thought.

"And _how_ are you planning to do that?" he asked suspiciously.

"With your help of course, silly!" she replied. "You are my partner in crime, remember?"

"You only have a few days here, maybe three at the most." Jack tried to find some ways to stop her from her crazy thought. "After all, maybe you are just over thinking. Your dad already told you that you have no sister."

"GAH, from how I'm seeing, Papa will stay here more than three." Anna stomped her foot. "You are just like them all! Preventing me from the truth."

"Well…even if the sister part _may_ be true, the witch probably isn't," Jack said truthfully. "No one had seen her since forever. Now we are just assuming that she's a myth like everything else. "

"But there was a witch's cottage beyond the forest!" Anna bit her lips.

"It might be used to attractions. To lure visitors from outside…" Jack muttered. "But it's not really a good way to attract anyone…"

"Whatever, you are just making excuses up." Anna yelled angrily. "Fine, if you don't want to help, you don't have to. I'll just go figure things out on my own."

She was about to stomp away, then Jack caught her arm.

"You are not going anywhere. Your dad assigned me to protect you not to direct you to danger!" Jack said sternly.

Anna looked as if she was about to cry, a river seemed to be built up in her eyes… _Oh no…_Jack hates it when girls do that…mostly because his heart softens and almost never refuses anything when they cry.

_I'm probably going to hate myself for this…_

"Fine, I'll help you look." Jack mad, looking away. "But I won't promise you that you'll find anything."

Immediately Anna smirked as if she never even felt sad to begin with,

"Good, I'm glad you changed your mind. We'll start with researching tomorrow."

Then she gracefully pranced away.

Jack stunned, petrified in place. How can _he_ be tricked by a girl like her?!

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Elsa," Gothel yelled out. "Come here, now."

Elsa quickly ran into their room, nervously tugging her shirt. _Did mother figure out I've been going out all these days?!_

"Yes Mother? I'm here." She replied.

"I heard the general came to town today." Gothel said with small disgust. "Elsa I don't want you going out when he's around."

_Wait, she knows?!_

"…What…What do you mean?" Elsa asked, trying hard not to sound guilty.

"I mean…You can't come with me to missions or any roam around for these few days." Gothel starting to lose her patience. "I want you to stay here."

Elsa was relieved… At least, Gothel didn't find out about her little sneak outs.

"Alright…" Elsa answered.

Then it was silence. Except for the shuffling sound Gothel is making from getting ready to go out.

"Mother…" Elsa said slowly. "Is there a reason why…you seem to dislike…the general so much?"

Gothel's head suddenly snapped up and her eyes staring hard at Elsa. Another long silence…

"Because he was a greedy man, Elsa." Gothel's voice was dark. "A greedy who crossed path with the wrong person. I don't want a man like that to ever appear in your presence. "

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

'_**Nother short chap. This chapter doesn't have a lot of fluff but I hope you guys still like it. It is focused mostly on some history now…I don't want this whole story just to be about Jack and Elsa's cutesy love. But maybe I will write more fluff for the next next chapter? (the next one is gonna be…interesting)**_

_**Disclaimers on the characters. All rights to Disney and Dreamworks.**_

_**If you have any questions or suggestions or any comment, feel free to leave a review :D**_

_**Thanks to those who faved and followed (love you guys so much)**_

_**Bleep Bloop1: Aww thank you so much, you are too sweet :)**_

_**Frozenchill16: I'm glad you loved it! Haha, I'm trying my best to fill this story with many surprises xD**_

_**Guest: Thank you for your kind words, I will try to update frequently :)**_


	9. Chapter 8 - Snuggly Duckling

**The Next Day**

"What's going on with you?" Cruella asked. "Sulking with that long face of yours? It looks terrible on you."

Elsa glared at Cruella.

"Oh you know I was only joking." She started chuckling by herself.

"Getting more of my freedom take away, I really don't see how funny that is." Elsa answered with a sigh.

"Nonsense, child! You go out almost everyday! Don't forget who's covering your back while you are sneaking out with your little boyfriend." Cruella raised her voice a little.

"Hush Cruella! Mother is still upstairs! And WHAT boyfriend?! There is no bo-" Elsa tried explaining herself then she realized Cruella was talking about Jack. "Wait a second, HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! WERE YOU SPYING ON ME?!"

"Now hush child, your mother is still upstairs." Cruella shot back with her own words with a wink.

"Cruella! Were you?!" Elsa asked eagerly.

"Ahahahaha, it's fun teasing you! At times, I can hear voices through the earpiece…I heard male voices, you know, so I made my own little assumptions." Cruella chuckled again.

"Cruella, she's not letting me go out for these few days, NOT even with her! She's going out for the day today, how I can sneak out?!" Elsa sulked. "There is so much I didn't see yet…"

"Well…she said she'll be going two hours later…I guess you only have two hours of time today." Cruella said coolly. "I'll just tell her you are helping me in the kitchen."

"I love you so much, Cruella!" Elsa hugged Cruella. "But wait…she might check on me…"

"Well…in case she does..." Cruella raised her chin. She took out a life sized doll that had the same platinum blonde hair as Elsa and smiled.

"I realized robot assistances won't be able to fool her that much so I made this little baby. She used to be my welcome sign long ago, who knows…It might just hold her off for a while." Cruella smiled.

"Oh Cruella, why are you so sweet to me?!" Elsa hugged her tight again.

"Honey, you are the daughter I wished for but never had." Cruella smiled. "Now go, time is ticking!"

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"You said we will only check out three books…THIS IS 20!" Jack shouted. "And did I mention that you are very indecisive?! I had to carry all 20 of them while you were deciding on other ones!"

"Alright alright, no point on shouting when we are already back." Anna smirked. "Not my fault that you have weak arms. You could always use the assistances."

Jack never liked the ideas of using robot assistances…It just made him feel useless.

They are now back at the Guardian Headquarters. They are in Anna's room, ready to get started with the researches. Anna had decided to do research today, and for the next few days to go around town to look for information and maybe find the cottage. Surprisingly, Anna was right about the General's stay. It extended to one more week. Jack secretly cursed when he heard the news.

"While have fun reading those then," Jack started walking outside. "I've done my part."

"WAIT. YOU WERE SUPPO-" Anna yelled out for him.

"Yeah, you'll be the brains, I'll be the brawns." Now it's Jack's turn to smirk. "It's not my fault that the witch's story is blocked on the internet. Have fun looking through these thick pages."

Before Anna got to say anything he ran out. _That's what you get for tricking me._

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Snuggly Duckling*_. Elsa read in her mind. _How cute, is this another café?_

As Elsa pushed the nicely curved wooden door, she couldn't wait to see-

"Oh no…" She looked around… It was almost if someone gathered ALL THE THUGS from the town into one spot. Some huffling men here picking their teeth with KNIVES, some tattooed ones there drinking glasses of beer while play what looks like Russian roulette. This isn't a café, IT'S A BAR. The moment she walked in, she felt all of their eyes fixed on her.

"A new comer I see," a muscular bald guy with a hook for a hand said with a gruff voice. "What made you stumble here?"

"I…I…think I…" She stuttered. "I think I need to uhmmm…"

"No stay," another guy chimed in. "We've never seen a new face around here before."

Elsa slowly walked back to the door but without taking her eyes off of the huge crowd. Seemingly, they are also approaching her slowly.

_Should I fight them?_ Elsa thought. _But there are too many…what if mother finds out when I come home with blood…_

She kept on walking back and back, scared to make a sudden movement to provoke them. Until, her back touched something…or some one.

"Freeze," a familiar voice said. It was Jack.

Everyone in the bar stopped, and stared at her and Jack.

"Elsa, what made you a scaredy cat," he smirked without looking at her, grabbing her hand pulling her behind him.

"How did you know it's –" Elsa curiously wanted to ask how he even knew if it's her.

"I recognized your cloak." Still smirking.

"SHE IS ONE OF THE UNDERCOVER GUARDIANS! GET EM!" the bald man yelled again.

Jack and Elsa tried making and escape but there was already someone by the door preventing them to leave.

"There are only two of you…haha, game over," the bald guy said with a smug look on his face. "We'll go soft on you."

As they were about to charge at them, Elsa couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" Elsa shouted catching everyone off guard, including Jack.

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE SO RECKLESS WITH YOUR FREEDOM?! IF YOU KILL US, YOU'LL EVENTUALLY GET CAUGHT. AND BACK TO JAIL YOU GO. YOUR FREEDOM, GONE. AND FREEDOM IS SOMETHING I'M DREAMING AND WISHING FOR EVERYDAY. HOW CAN YOU GUYS JUST MEDDLE AROUND WITH IT JUST LIKE THAT?!" Elsa continued.

Elsa huffed and puffed, adrenaline that took over her a few moments ago is gone. _Oh no… what have I done…_

The guy with the hook walked forward to them at a fast pace, and Jack one arm curved backwards, protecting her. He stopped in front of them.

"Freedom." He spat out. "Do you think you are the only one who dreams about freedom?"

"Because I look malicious, mean and scary. My sneer could curdle dairy  
And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest. Whenever I go out, people run from me. Because of all that, I am trapped in this bar." His voice softened. "But my biggest despair is that… this 'trap' had stopped me from being a…concert pianist."

He then quickly ran to the stage at the near back of the bar, and played a quick catchy tune. "If only I had true freedom, a freedom to play my pieces everywhere outside…With people admiring and swaying instead of screaming and running away. I am really not as cruel and vicious as I seem."

Then a big nose thug jumped in. "Buddy, me too! I'm trapped here in this little bar, because, well look at me."

He waved his hands over his body, presenting his body.

"I've got scars and lumps and bruises. Plus something here that oozes…and let's not mention my complexion." He continued. "My face makes people scream and cry, but despite all these imperfections which also trapped me in the bar…I really just want to meet a special someone. I want to love, not fight."

"To be honest, we are all trapped here. Our talents and hobbies and joy are all trapped here with us." The hook hand thug said sadly. "Well…Tor would like to quit and be a florist, Gunther does interior design, Ulf is into mime, Attila's cupcakes are sublime, Bruiser knits, Killer sews, Fang does little puppet shows, and Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!"

Elsa gleamed happily, _these people are just like me!_

Then the hooked man turned to Jack.

"How about you?" he asked. "What about you?"

"Sorry, I'm not into heart-to-heart confessions." His arms crossed in front of his chest.

Everyone glared at him, including Elsa.

"OK ok fine. Well, I feel a bit trapped in my own…I guess, ambition." He thought for a while. "I've been so busy trying to reach my goal… I feel like sometimes, my other feelings are trapped."

"Well… I guess it's my turn. I have a strict mother who loves me more than I know. But because of all that love and protection, I was always…stuck in my little house. Even when I arrived to this town, I am still glued next to her." Elsa opened up her heart too. "Even now, when I'm sneaking out, I still feel trapped…and I want to be free."

All the thugs cheered in the bar.

"Here's to all of us! Who are trapped by whatever reason there is!" the big nose thug yelled, and all the thugs raised their glasses.

The others handed Elsa and Jack glasses too. Elsa stared at her glass because she never drank before. Jack was already gulping down his. She was about to have a sip, then Jack took her glass.

"Hey!" she glared at him.

"Sorry, little lady." He smiled coyly. "I don't think you should drink that…since you said you snuck out."

_Sneak out. Right. _Elsa thought. _Wait…IT'S ALMOST TWO HOURS!_

"It's great meeting you guys," she quickly yelled. "I hope one day we'll all be free! Gotta go, bye!"

The thugs cheered again and the bars were muffled with 'goodbyes'. And Elsa ran out.

"I didn't know you had that in you… Usually this place is the hardest to contain." Jack said, running after her.

"I didn't know either." Elsa chuckled under her breath.

'Elsa, I don't know what, dear…' Cruella said out of Elsa's earpiece. 'your mother she…she believed our cover, so don't worry. But she's already in the streets.'

"What?!" Elsa spoke through quickly. "Oh no… You wait there Cruella, I'll be careful."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_**Here you go…this chap is longer : ) This is based off 'Tangled', I've got a dream. (if you haven't noticed Snuggly Duckling* from the movie) And yes, I'm making all the bad guys in the town nice people. Hey why not right? But I promise you….next chap is gonna be fluffy!**_

_**Disclaimers of characters and Snuggly Duckling and the song **__**I've got a dream**__** to Disney and Dreamworks.**_

_**I hope you guys like it. If you have any questions or suggestions or anything you want to say, feel free to leave a review**_

_**Thanks again to those who faved and followed. :)**_


	10. Chapter 9 - Jackets

_I don't have a plan,_ Elsa panicked. _I don't know when or where she is going to show up._

"What's wrong?" Jack noticed her anxious expression.

"Well, let's just say, my mother…she's about to catch me…gone." Elsa walked in a very fast pace with her head down. "She's definitely going to recognize my cloak."

Without hesitation, Jack stopped her and took off his blue sports jacket.

"What are you doing?" Elsa eyed him suspiciously.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jack gave her a 'seriously' look. "Saving your ass. Take your cloak off and put this on."

"What if she walks by us when I change?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"I'll look out for you, just do it. It only takes seconds." Jack already eyeing around where they are.

Elsa quickly took off of her cloak, giving it to Jack and threw on his jacket. (Thank god he had a hood on it, and she pulled that on too.) The first thing she noticed was that it smelled like peppermint and winter. The scent made her blush a little. She had never noticed how big Jack was. The sleeves went over her hands, and the bottom went over her hips. It looked like a dress on her, she giggled a little at that. But wearing someone else's jacket, especially a boy's, is new to her. She never wore anyone's clothes other than hers before…not even Gothel's!

"I'm just gonna hold your cloak…It feels awkward wearing a woman's cloak." He smiled.

"…thanks" Elsa whispered.

"What? Didn't hear you," Jack asked genuinely, bending his back so this head was at the level of her face.

They were definitely incredibly close. She swears she could smell the peppermint scent radiating off of him. Elsa pushed his face away out of embarrassment and discomfort. _Gosh does he know personal space?!_

"That's a nice way to treat someone that just saved you." He chuckled.

"You quiet," Elsa smiled under the hood. "I think I saved yours in the bar."

He laughed again. "Well, I didn't need your savings. But I do have to applaud you for your bravery."

Elsa gave him a disapproving look, and they continued to fast walk.

"Next time, tell me when you are coming out." Jack noticed Elsa's situation. "I could take you on with my bike _**(motorcycle, as mentioned in the beginning of the story[ Dregon])**_. It's definitely faster."

"Uhm…I don't exactly have an-"

"You have that earpiece, that's good enough. I'll just add my network communications into yours…" he said while he took out this phone and placed it near her ear. She heard a bleep. "And it's done. Now try calling me."

Elsa clicked a button on her earpiece and a hologram list showed up in front of her eyes. The list only contained three names… Cruella, Gothel and Jack.

"Call Jack." She said as her earpiece responded with _calling Jack_ and immediately his phone rang.

"Now we can meet up!" He smiled, clicking his phone. "But I might be a little busy for these few days. I gotta babysit Anna."

Elsa chuckled as she met eyes with Gothel….Wait, Gothel.

"Oh no it's her." Elsa whispered loudly at Jack as she started pulling him away from Gothel's direction. Her heart is pound like crazy as if it was about to jump off of her chest. _No no, not now._

She saw a small alley, and she dragged Jack and her into it. Her hands against his chest and her head right under his chin, with his right hand lightly wrapped around her upper back. She tried to push him, giving them both a little space. But both of their backs are already touching the walls that had trapped them in. _Oh, didn't think about this._

"You know…you don't need to worry that much since you are wearing my jacket right?" he asked while smirking. "If you are trying to seduce me, at least, don't do it in the public."

She glared at him, "hush Jack, I think she saw me."

She peaked out a little to see if Gothel is near…_Why does she have to walk this way?!_

"And she's walking this way!" Elsa panicked.

"Calm down, Elsa," Jack slowly brushing her hair with his hand that was once on her back, calming her down. "I really doubt she'd see us."

"Jack, what if?! She always caught me when I was sneaking food at night, or bringing home small injured animals back then… even when she WASN'T EVEN AT HOME." Elsa explained.

"Maybe you are just not a good hider…" He grinned.

"No, I'm serious," Elsa glared at him again.

"Then I guess…" his arm that was on the outside, reaching out across towards to Elsa's wall. His elbow resting just right next to Elsa's head, and he bowed his head lower again with his face right beside Elsa's. His action made her flinch.

"What are you doing?!" Elsa's whisper screamed into his ear.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I'm just doing it so…she won't see your face, even if she passes by and just _happens_ to look this way." He whispered back, making fun of Elsa's little panic.

_He had to turn and look at me while he says that._ Elsa blushed again at how close they were.

He was still looking at her, amused by how fast turned her head away from him when he talked to her. He couldn't help but to chuckle.

"You smell like vanilla." He whispered. "Vanilla and chocolate."

She snapped her head back and faced him again quickly. She was about to yell at him, then she realized how close they were and she turned away again. Jack laughed again.

"Stop teasing me, this is serious matter here. I could be in big trouble if she really found out!" Elsa pouted.

"Oh Elsa you are adorable!" Jack suddenly bear hugged her. "You are just like my sister."

"Stop!" Elsa struggled in his hug, wiggling like a fish out of water. It's not like she doesn't like the hug, she was just…never been hugged like that before…Not even Gothel gave her such a…big, cuddly hug.

He was still holding on to her even after all that little struggle, she decided to give up. She looked up and realized he wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Elsa, she's gone." He was checking outside, and releasing her.

"You sure?" Elsa asked.

"Pretty sure."

She grabbed her cloak that was once around his arm, "Thanks for today, Jack, really."

She was about to take off his jacket, and he shook his head.

"Keep it…For next time. I have a lot of jackets at the head quarters." He smiled, waving her off. "Go, go before she changes her mind and walks back here."

Elsa widened her eyes and nodded…Then she dashed off a swift as the wind.

_Why is she always so fast?_ Jack thought with a smile still glued onto his face.

'So you like her' Anna's voice echoed in Jack's head.

He quickly shook it off. _Naah, she's just a friend_. He dashed off too.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_**Finished! (it's short sorry) Promised fluff, here it is. Ok ok, they didn't kiss yet (if that's what you guys thought might be coming, sorry). But I seriously don't want their relationship to develop so fast. I want some development before hand (you know what I mean?). So at this stage, they don't exactly…"like" each other that way…[yet]. But the feelings are hinted. Also, I feel like I am neglecting Jack's teammates.. So maybe the upcoming chapters will have them in it.**_

_**So disclaimer again: characters are Disney's and Dreamworks'.**_

_**Thanks to those who faved and followed and reviewed. If you have any suggestions, comments or questions, be sure to review!**_

_**Choco Vanilla Milk: AWWW! Thank you so much! This is a really big praise to me! Thank you so much for following along the story and actually come to love it! ( I really just follow my heart and write whatever comes into mind)**_


	11. Chapter 10 - Danger

As Jack walked into Anna's room from his little walk, his face was immediately greeted by a dusty book.

"What in the-" Jack yelled out.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STAYING WITH ME!" Anna walked furiously up to him. "Do you know how long it took me to read all those, almost ALONE?!"

"Well you said almost…" Jack was massaging his face, man can she throw.

"Well, if Tooth didn't come into my room to say hello with the rest of your teammate, I think I'll never finish them!" Anna waved her hands toward Tooth's direction, who is walking up to him.

"Jack, where did you go? I was worried. I mean…we were worried." Tooth asked with a concerned voice.

"Well…I was out patrolling the bar at the end of the street." He replied.

"You don't mean the Snuggly Duckling, eh mate?" Bunny asked. "Ha, show me your bruises! I can't wait to see them."

Tooth became very anxious and started spinning Jack around to check for injuries.

"No no, it's okay Tooth." Jack chuckled. "Thanks to a friend, it actually went pretty well. Came out alive and uninjured."

"A friend…?" Tooth was curious. Jack never made any friend before… At least, outside the Guardian Headquarters, there wasn't any.

"Is it Elsa?" Anna asked with a smirk. Tooth looked uncomfortable. _Is that a girl's name?_

"Yes." Jack said hard. "But not what you think."

"Well if that's the case, you are forgiven." Anna teased. "If you wanted to go out on a date with your girlfriend, you can just say so!"

"I NEED…to go to the washroom. Excuse me." Tooth suddenly yelled out, and walked out the room quickly.

Sandy followed her trail and shook his head while patting Jack's shoulder lightly.

"What?! I wasn't going out! And I have no girlfriend!" Jack yelled out the room, then returned a glare at Anna.

"What? I didn't know dating wasn't permitted here." She turned away.

"It is permitted." Bunny spoke out. "Just not during patrolling and actual working times."

"Gosh, why do you people think I'm dating just because the friend I'm with is a girl?" Jack angrily ruffled his hair.

"Ok enough with the teasing." Anna said seriously. "While you were gone, we all did a little reading into these books. Apparently the witch really loves gardening."

"Gardening?"

"Yeah, it says, she grows these flowers called 'Frost Lilies', and for most of her life… all she does is taking care of them."

"Why? Do these flowers have magic or something?"

"Well…all these books we borrowed, only briefly talked about them. Just saying how it only sprouts in the winter, and needs tender care during summer. And some say that, if you brew the content of the flower and drink it, you will be immortal…" Anna explained.

"That's all it does?" Jack asked.

"Immortal isn't enough for you?" Anna stared at him.

"Well…I just thought it might be much more than that, I guess not."

"Well…I think there probably is…but the only book that talked a bit more than that…had ink spilled all over it." Anna held out a book. "But it probably isn't something that important, since our goal here is the witch, not the flower."

"I went to the witch's cottage before, and I never saw a single flower petal." Jack said.

"Well, smartass, maybe because the witch moved, and she's good at covering up her tracks!" Bunny yelled out of blues.

"Gosh, I just keep forgetting you are here with us." Jack smirked.

"Imma get ye, ye jackass!"

They ended their researches when Bunny was chasing Jack around the room while Anna helplessly calling out for them to stop.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Elsa my dear, come here." Gothel called out.

Elsa slowly walked up to her. _Please tell me she didn't find out about today…_

"Elsa…" Gothel gently stroked Elsa's face. "Look at you, look how much you have grown."

Elsa lightly smiled. "And Mother, you still look so young."

Gothel suddenly laughed and hit Elsa gently on the shoulder. "Oh I know, my dear. You don't have to tell me that… But thank you."

Elsa nervously laughed.

"Well, dear, do you know why I called you here?" Gothel smiled.

_Oh no. _Elsa held her breath and shook her head slowly.

"It's because, you are finally old enough…for these." Gothel took out a pair of fans which surprised Elsa. _Well, I definitely didn't expect that_.

"These are…?" Elsa asked in a relieved tone.

"These, my dear, used to be weapons of mine. Quite ancient too." Gothel slowly opened them. "As you can see, they are not so…normal. They are made, fully out of a special kind of metal and a little bit of magic."

The fans were almost completely silver, with little strikes of blue on the top. They had complicated patterns of frost spread all over them, as if the fans were really covered with the tracks of winter.

"A special kind of metal that can't be penetrated by even the strongest metal or rock existed on earth, not even diamond! It can cut through steel and iron like butter..." Gothel continues. "It evens out vibrations and heat. But the only downside, but I think is good though, is that it can't conduct electricity." **[*]**

"Mother…these fans…They are too much for me to wield. Why are you suddenly giving them to me?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I'm not completely done with describing them yet. Despite that they can't conduct electricity, but with a little of magic they can…conduct our powers. Ice and snow." Gothel smiled again. "If you use these fans, no one will suspect you for having these powers but…simply just thinks that these fans had the power to generate ice. You know with all these technologies going on, they are too stupid to suspect a thing."

Elsa took the fans, and with a flick of her hands, they opened. She waved her hands as if she was cutting through air, and strikes of ice came out from them.

"These are incredible!" Elsa grinned. "Thank you, Mother!"

"Now my dear, just don't lose them. They are very rare." She patted Elsa's head.

"I won't mother. I promise."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"I see, they are both here." The man in the dark robe smirked.

It was a dark room. The man had combed back hair and hard golden eyes. His long, bony fingers wrapped together in front of his head; he was leaning out on his desk, listening to the new found messages.

"Yes, Sir, both the General and the Witch is here. And the witch brought a minion with her." a man in a black soldier armor answered.

"Does her minion do anything?"

"I don't think so…"

"Then it's useless information. And the General brought his daughter, I heard?" The man asked in an eerie tone.

"Yes, Sir, Anna is her name." the soldier answered, trying not to look scared.

"Perfect. Isn't this perfect? Hitting two birds with one stone!" the man sighed. "And the dragon blood?"

"We've found some." The soldier stood straight.

"Great…great." The man chuckled darkly. "And the labs?"

"They are not quite done yet…" the soldier said quietly.

"NOT QUITE DONE?" he slammed his hand onto the desk, causing the soldier to jump.

"A few more days, and it will be fine." The solder said quickly. "They are at the last stage, a few more days, they will be ready for testing."

"Good. But dear, you know I don't like to wait." With a swift of hand movement, a knife was struck right into the soldier's head.

"And when it's done… I'll make sure, the General's daughter will be my first little test rat. And for Gothel…I have a little treat."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_**This chap is done. So not so much fluff in this one, but I explained more about the third party…and brought back Jack's teammates. Elsa gets a new weapon that's gonna stay with her for a long time.**_

_**And dragon blood…? I was gonna make you guys guess..but I'm pretty sure you already know who will show up soon..in the future**_

_**[*] Marvel fans will notice that this special metal sounds a lot like vibranium and/or admantium. Yes they are based on them. I thought Elsa with fans would look cool…especially (99percent) indestructible ones.**_

_**Disclaimers: All characters in the chapter belongs to Disney and Dreamworks. And special metal to Marvel (I know it's part of Disney, but whatever).**_

_**I'd like to say thank you to people who faved, followed and/or reviewed. You guys are amazing!**_

_**Fav and follow if you liked this story. And leave a review if you have any suggestions, comments or questions!**_

_**Guest: Thank you for reviewing! I know, sometimes we all feel trapped by many factors in our lives, I hope it's not so bad for you. I'm glad you enjoyed this story as much as I'm writing it : )**_

_**Shimmer Shine: Thank you so much : )**_

_**FrostSapphire: Thank you, more updates coming soon!**_

_**DragonIceFury: Thank you for keeping track on my story, I will!**_

_**Choco Vanilla Milk: I'm so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter! I wouldn't say it's my great mind, I just followed my cheesy heart xD But I'm glad it gave your some sort of effect, I hope you didn't hurt yourself while you had your fangirl seizure!**_


	12. Chapter 11 - Friends or more?

"So, do you still want to sneak out?" Cruella winked at Elsa.

The café had some people today, not a lot. But enough to keep Elsa busy helping Cruella around.

"No…not after that incident…not in a while." Elsa's heart still sped up, remembering meeting eyes with Gothel in the streets. "I think I'll take that as a caution."

"Elsa?" a familiar feminine voice called out.

Elsa quickly snapped her head around to see who said her name.

"Anna?"

"OH GOSH, I didn't know you would be here!" Anna said excitedly. "Wait hold on, let me call Jack."

Before Elsa can stop her, Anna already yelled out for Jack through her earpiece.

"I swear to god, if you sneak out of my han-" Jack was huffing and puffing when he came, seemed like he ran here. Then he noticed… "Elsa?"

"Friends?" Cruella smiled while looking at the three.

"You gotta promise me Cruella, you won't tell mother." Elsa pleaded quietly.

"Ha, I already let you sneak out. Promise, I won't speak about these two rascals." Cruella chuckled and walked away.

Then Elsa guided the two to a corner table quickly and sat them down. Spoke in an angry voice, "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Well, I feel welcomed." Jack raised an eyebrow.

Anna completely ignoring Elsa's angry tone and answered. "Oh we are just looking around…" then in a quieter tone. "but because I trust you, Elsa, I'm going to tell you. I'm here to look for a witch."

"Uhm…" Elsa stared. _Nah, can't be mother._

"Do you happen to know what Frost Lilies are?" she asked.

_Why did that sound so familiar?_ Elsa thought.

"No." Elsa answered.

"Well shame… No one seems to know."

"Well you two chitchat. Imma get you guys something to drink?" Jack smiled.

"Oh get me something chocolaty!" Anna yelled out after him, and Jack waved as he walked away.

Then Anna smiled and scooted closer to Elsa.

"Enough about my little adventures. So…what do you think of Jack?" she said while nudging Elsa.

Elsa thought for a while…She never really thought of him before, well at least not deeply.

"He's nice." Elsa said coolly.

"Oh come on, that's it?" Anna smirked. "There must be something more."

"Uhm…He has messy hair?" it was true, Jack has wild brown hair. But it looked nice on him.

"Oh I mean, like what do you think of him…do you like him?" Anna asked. Clearly, Elsa is too oblivious about these topics.

"Well, I consider him as a friend. I guess, yes." Elsa smiled at her.

_Very oblivious_.

"Well…Don't you ever think that he has dreamy eyes or a perfect body?" Anna tried provoking Elsa.

It did kind of work, what she said reminded Elsa of their alley incidence which made her blush a little.

"Why are you suddenly asking these questions? What about you, do you like him?" Elsa shot back.

"Like I told you, I have a boyfriend already." Anna smiled proudly.

"Oh really? What is he like?" Elsa asked out of curiosity but also because she wanted to change the topic.

"Oh he's amazing and sweet. He is kind of awkward sometimes, but hey, me too! SO much better than that ex of mine who only dated me because of my Father is a general." Anna cringed at when she mentioned her ex.

"Here you go, ladies, vanilla hot chocolate." Jack returned with two cups, and put them down in front of the girls.

Both Elsa and Anna's smiles widened. Hot cocoa was Elsa's favourite drink but vanilla hot chocolate was her life! Gothel would always tease her saying that one day she will be so addicted to it that she'll drink nothing else but that.

"Vanilla hot chocolate, my favourite," Anna smiled and took a quick sip. "ooh hot hot hot! Who knows that someone like you know how to pick a good drink!"

Elsa was quietly drinking.

"You can say, something happened yesterday and gave me the inspiration to get that flavour." Jack smiled teasingly at Elsa.

_Oh my gosh. _She almost spat out her drink and she started coughing.

"Are you ok?" Anna lightly patted Elsa's back.

"Yeah, perfect." Elsa coughed out, and glared at Jack as he returned a joking smirk.

_Friends? Yeah right._ Anna secretly smiled.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Stay close I think I just heard something." Gothel whispered cautiously.

They were going out again tonight. It was pretty late. Gothel felt bad that she couldn't take Elsa to any day missions because of the general, and decided to take her out during the night ones. They were walking in the dark forest hoping no one will notice them.

"Yes mother."

"Pull your cloak lower."

Just as she said that, an arrow was shot right at Gothel. Fast reflexes had helped Gothel catch that arrow with one hand.

_Black powders dipped arrows._ Gothel bit her lips. _Him._

"Run, Elsa!" they started running through branches and the murky fog that is slowly building up in the dark forest. As they stopped briefly for a moment behind a tree, Gothel faced Elsa.

"Elsa, just listen. The Nightmares found us. Right now you are my servant, not my daughter. I don't want them to know you." Gothel quickly instructed. "Don't call me mother right now."

"Yes." Elsa nodded as another arrow hit the tree.

Elsa whipped out her fans and was ready to battle. There wasn't just one guy…there were at least ten of them. They were all dressed in tight black leather, and skill goggles. It was hard to see their faces.

She flicked her wrist and threw strikes of snow and ice at the attackers. They were quick and dodge them. They returned with gun fires, which Elsa had blocked with her fans. The bullets bounced off as if they were peas splattered on metal.

_Wow, mother was right about how indestructible it is._

She dashed toward them and give them hard strikes on their necks. It was weird though. They didn't bleed, but spilled out of black powders and vanished into dust. _Dummies? _Elsa thought. _Is this voodoo?_

Gothel was off fending herself and daggered many of them with ice shards through the heart…but they just keep on coming.

Suddenly, a group of people in white motorcycle like outfit appeared. Buffed silver armors and well structured helmets, with guns and other gadgets around their belts, they couldn't look fiercer. They shot a few of these Nightmares down with their laserbeam guns. Elsa took this extra help as advantage and ran toward to Gothel, but was interrupted by a Nightmare. Just as he was about to strike her, she sliced him across his neck with her fans, and he slowly blew away into dust showing an armored man behind him.

"Elsa?" the man asked. He took her hands and swiftly ran farther away from the crowd. There were a few Nightmares in front of them and he quickly shot them away with his gun. They stopped as they hid behind a big tree. "What in the world are you doing here?!"

"Jack…?" Elsa recognized his voice. "What are YOU doing here?!"

"This is the area I patrol at night with my team." He said while he took off his helmet and ruffled his messy brown hair. "You?"

"I was with my mother and…oh no I have to go back!" Elsa turned. "Jack, I'm not leaving her."

"Wait, you come back and stay here. I'll get her!" Jack yelled behind her.

It was too late, Elsa was already rushing back. Luckily, Jack's teammates were all shooting down and fighting off the attackers with Gothel, but Gothel almost seemed surrounded.

"Mo- Master!" Elsa called out and reached out for Gothel.

Gothel turned and eyes widened. "WATCH OUT!"

A Nightmare was striking his dagger at Elsa, she winced, too late to react. She froze and for the first time, she didn't know what to do. Then a pair of arms reached out for her and spung her around, wrapping around her firmly.

"I told you to stay there." It was Jack. He said weakly at Elsa, then slunk over onto her.

"Jack?" Elsa squeaked. "Jack!"

Jack was silent.

She slowly put her hand on his back, afraid to check if her assumption is right... A dagger dug deep into his back.

At that moment, Elsa didn't know what to think. She didn't know if she was mad, or sad, or angry or…was completely out of her mind. Her eyes suddenly lit up like blue flames, and ice started building up on every Nightmare there was…and soon they all started to freeze…then over freeze…then explode into dust. The forest seemed to start to snow and frost begins to creep up on the trees. Everyone stopped. Gothel stared in shock at Elsa for she never seen her that way. And all the 'men' (including Tooth) in armors, took off their helmets to see if what they are experiencing is true.

"Elsa, snap out of it!" Gothel ran toward to Elsa and whispered.

Elsa darted her eyes at Gothel, then she softened. The snow slowly stopped. Still supporting Jack, holding him tightly, she choked out "Master, he… please, help him!"

"Elsa, we can't just…" Gothel wanted to say no but Elsa looked so…scared. "Hold on tight."

Before the other Guardians can react, Jack, Gothel and Elsa were gone.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_**Jack is hurt and Elsa goes bizzark a little, what do you think? Like I said before, Gothel is not gonna be the typical Gothel in the movie or in the fairytale books that much. I'm just gonna make her a very protective (almost possessive) and caring woman. She looks cold on the outside but is actually very warm on the inside. But is she really Elsa's mother? Take your guesses ; )**_

_**Nightmares in action, I'm still thinking if I should just make Pitch (spoiler, not really) actually magical or….**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters in this chapter belongs to Disney and Dreamworks.**_

_**If you liked this story please fav and/or follow! Leave a review if you have any suggestions, comments or questions! (Thanks again to those who reviewed and faved/followed!)**_


	13. Chapter 12 - A little brawl

"Jack, you idiot." Elsa held Jack's hand tightly as he was laying on his front on the bed.

They went to a motel far from the café because it would to be too much of a risk to bring an outsider to Gothel and Elsa's new temperate home. The motel was quite small, few people; when the trio arrived, the lady in the front desk didn't bother looking up and just handed them the keys. Cruella was called in to come and help. She was all up complaining to be bothered late at night and had to get here with coded directions, until she heard there was an injury.

Jack wasn't quite unconscious; he was somewhat like stuck in a limbo. He was awake but barely said a word, and just lightly smiles at Elsa. Blood still seeping out of his wound, they had to act quick. Gothel lightly froze the area around his cut and quickly took out the dagger. Jack groaned softly as he tightened his fist in Elsa's hands.

"I temperately froze his wound, it's not the best thing to do now, but we need to get him out of his uniform." Gothel said coolly.

They took off the upper part of Jack's uniform as carefully as possible, revealing the blood drenched shirt he wore on the inside. It wasn't completely drenched, but his back was covered with the blood that was escaping out of the stab.

"I'm assuming he has tracking devices on him somewhere in his uniform." Gothel said coolly. "Cruella find them, and destroy them."

Cruella nodded as she took the uniform out of the room with her.

Gothel then ripped his shirt, almost completely off, exposing his pale muscular back.

"The cut is very deep," she mumbled. "I guess I had to use these…"

Gothel took out a small bag out of her pocket. She poured out a few flakes of crushed herbs, and she pinched them into smaller sprinkles on to Jack's cut.

"This is a top quality medicine herb that only grows during the winter." Gothel explained to Elsa. "It's gonna fix him up within two to three days, it's the best I can do."

"Thank you mother," Elsa smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"I'm only doing this because he saved you. Nothing else." Gothel said coldly. "When he's well, we leave, understand?"

"Yes…Mother." Elsa nodded as Gothel was patching him up. "Mother… Didn't you say…the Nightmares were humans?"

Gothel frowned still patching Jack. "Yes… The last time I checked…they were. But I'm sure those that attacked us were the Nightmares, they all have the same scent, and the hell powder arrows."

"They don't act…or look human." Elsa whispered.

"He probably did more than I thought when I was gone… Improving his army and making them monsters…" Gothel said acidly.

"He?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing." Gothel mumbled as she finished tending Jack's wound.

"Leave him there for awhile; I need to talk to you." Gothel's voice was serious and dark, which worried Elsa quite a bit. "I opened up another room, we'll talk there."

Elsa followed Gothel into another room quietly with her head down; she knew exactly what Gothel will say.

"Elsa… You know him don't you?" Gothel stared strictly at Elsa. "I'm sure the reason you wanted me to help him is more than just he protected you back there at the brawl…am I right?"

Elsa stared at the ground, slowly nodded.

"You've been sneaking out, haven't you?" Gothel frowned.

Elsa's eyes snapped up, even though she knew Gothel was going to ask her that, but she still doesn't know how to react.

"…yes." Elsa finally answered. "I've been sneaking out."

Gothel's stare bore hard into Elsa, then looked away.

"I knew this day would come…You disobeying me, and doing whatever your heart desires without going through your brain." Gothel bit on to every word.

"But I ca-" Elsa tried to explain herself.

"No tell me, darling… Is it love? Is it admiration? Is it romance you seek?" Gothel turned to look at Elsa. "I knew you'd fall for these kinds of desire sooner or later..."

"What?" Elsa sniffed, confused eyes wandered at Gothel.

"If that was the case, darling, you are leading yourself to a death trap of emotions." Gothel spat out. "And all those years, I was protecting you...I was protecting you from people like him. All my hardwork, nothing!"

Elsa looked away, almost in disgust. "Protecting? By leashing me near you? All I wanted was a little piece of freedom."

Gothel's eyes widened and she looked up. "Go, leave. If you want to be with him, go. Just don't come back and cry in my arms because he broke your heart."

Elsa sucked in her breath tensely, trying hard not to cry. She turned and walked out without saying anything. Gothel and her never had a huge quarrel like this before. Love? Affection? Elsa was just very disappointed that Gothel still didn't understand her...

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Where am I?_ Jack slowly opened up his eyes. It appears to be still night time. He slowly sat up, wincing a little at the pain that was on his back. _And where is my shirt and uniform? _He had just realized his clothes were gone, practically half naked. He looked around the room to inspect, immediately by his bed side was a silhouette of someone sitting on a chair. It was Elsa; she was dozing off yet still sitting with a straight posture on the chair. Her head was down, swaying slowly as she breathed silently. Little strands of hair falling off in front of her face, with her hair all down, she looked like a water nymph.

Jack chuckled quietly. _She looks like a doll._

He carefully dragged his feet down on to the ground and turned his body to face Elsa. She was still asleep. He bent his back a little, a little pain stretched over, he bit his lips. He tilted his head little to look directly at her face. It would be a lie to say she didn't look adorable. His hand stretched out to tug the loose strands of her hair behind her ear. Suddenly Elsa snapped her eyes open.

"You finally woke up, sleeping beauty." Jack whispered huskily.

Their face was close enough to be physically touching that Elsa felt his light breath as he whispered. She immediately leaned back and pushed him hard to her opposite direction.

"Agh, gosh..." Jack bit his lips again as he fell back, hitting his injuries. "I was only kidding..."

"OH MY GOSH, I'M SO SORRY!" Elsa's head couldn't function yet from suddenly waking up. She stood up and leaned over, to help him up. "Are you alright?!"

Jack smirked and took that chance to pull her down onto him. She yelped, and started struggling on him. He wasn't wearing any clothes on his upper body which made Elsa even more uncomfortable on top of him.

"You crazy litt-. Don't make me add another injury on your body." she started wiggling around. "What are you doing?!"

Still smirking, he flipped her around, letting her fall on the bed and chuckled. "Pay back."

He started tickling her like crazy and Elsa couldn't stop squirming around and laughing. Tickling was something Jack had always done with his sister back in his childhood. Whenever Emma was sad or was mad at him, he would always tickle her to cheer her up. Despite being what seem like a martial master that can create ice and snow, Elsa's innocence had often reminded Jack of Emma.

"What are you? Five years old?" Elsa said between her laughter. "Jack, it's no time to play around!"

"Alright, alright." He laughed along and he stopped tickling her.

Jack stopped and studied Elsa's face carefully, almost every encounter they had, she always had the cloak on. Even when he tore off her mask and pulled down her cloak during their first meeting, he didn't take a lot of time taking a good look at her. For the first time ever, he actually looked carefully at her face. He stared at Elsa shamelessly while Elsa was struggling about their current awkward position. Jack's arms stretched at each side of Elsa's head, his body hovering above hers.

"How's your back feeling?" she asked quickly to break the awkardness.

"A little bit sore, but I can handle it." Jack slowly lowered his arms to his elbows, bringing him closer to her. "Thank you."

There was another silence. His eyes shifted from her eyes to her lips and back up to her eyes again. Elsa broke their eye contact and turned her head to the side.

He put one hand under her chin, delicately brought back her shy face to him, "Elsa I…"

"I'm just here to check up on you, seems like you are up since I heard noises," Cruella burst in door without warning, then she looked to them. "...Oh I see, Elsa's here too...You guys must be busy, I'll come back later."

Then she slammed the door quickly.

There was a moment of silence, until they both burst out laughing. Jack leaned his head to Elsa's neck to rest, then whispered "since she already made that assumption, do you wan-"

It was cut short when Elsa kneed him in the stomach.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Did you find traces of Jack yet?" North asked worriedly.

"No, not yet sir." Tooth said disappointedly. "It seems like his tracker is destroyed."

"You guys are sure...he's not with the Nightmares that attacked you?"

"Very sure, sir." Bunny said with a definite tone. "When we arrived, the two people in the cloak that took Jack, were also attacked by the Nightmares. I'm positive they were fighting back these things too."

"And you said... one of them seemed to generate snow and ice out of...nothing?" North asked cautiously.

"Yes. We all saw it." Bunny looked at North.

"Keep trying, we'll find his traces. We must find him, since he is also wounded. While Jack is gone, Bunny, I want you to look after Anna." North said while walking out, and Bunny saluted with a 'yes sir'.

_No, it can't be her... Can it?_ North wondered.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_**Gothel and Elsa had a huge fight, do you think Gothel truly cared for her?**_

_**So what is North talking about? ; ) **_

_**So far in the story, you can say Jack and Elsa are platonic, but you can also say they are feeling something. Depeeeeeennnds**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in this chapter. All rights to Disney and Dreamworks.**_

_**Thanks again to those who faved/followed/reviewed. I appreciate all of your comments! Five reviews for the last chap, I see you guys quite enjoyed it :) thanks :D**_

_**FrostSapphire: Haha, she does, does she? ; )**_

_**Choco Vanilla Milk: Thank you so much again for your sweet comment, I'm very glad that you enjoyed the last chapter : )**_

_**Aggregate Dragon: Awww, you are too sweet :' ) thank you, I'm glad my story (maybe?) satisfied your shipper's heart : )**_

_**DragonIceFury: Thank you so much for your comment : ) You are right, the story wouldn't be so great without Jack, right? Your praise made me blush, keep tuning in for more chaps? :D**_

_**Shimmer Shine: Thank you for your comment, no need to be afraid, Jack is fine : ) I'm glad you like this story, here's the new chap for ya : D**_


	14. Chapter 13 - Resting

**Still that night**

"If I had to say, you are just as stubborn as the child." Cruella sat across from Gothel.

"It's just…all those years." Gothel put one hand over her forehead. "I care and love her too much to risk that chance to…"

"To what? Let her see him?" Cruella shook her head a little. "Honestly, how do you know he will recognize her? She was just a baby when he last saw her, and now she's a beautiful grown lady. I really doubt he would."

"Not now…especially when he's in town." Gothel rubbed her temples and her voice wavered.

"Listen, darl', you are thinking too much. It's been seventeen years."

"They have technology! It's not hard to-"

"We wrecked that image remember?"

"I… There are Nightmares around, they are a risk too." Gothel returned.

"You are just making excuses to lock her up. You saw how that kid protected her! There are a bunch of them in this place because of the Nightmares. And with all that seventeen years of training? She can handle men ten times her size." Cruella reasoned. "Gothel… That poor kid isn't asking for too much. She just wants a little bit of freedom. She never went out to society for seventeen years."

Cruella grabbed Gothel's hands. " And if you let her go a little, she's gonna be happy. _If,_ I'm saying _if._ If he found her and took her. She would protest because first, you love her and took care of her all your life, second, you let her live the way she wants. To her, he had no relations to her, you are her priority."

Gothel sighed and stared down.

"So just let her be, you don't have to let her be completely out of your sight… put a tracker on her, spy on her with that magic you do, whatever…just let her go out a little. This town isn't exactly like what the propaganda says, it only says those bad things just to keep less people in the Nightmares' sights."

"I don't know…should I?" Gothel looked up at Cruella.

"Are you afraid that she would fall in love? With that boy you guys brought back?" Cruella raised an eyebrow.

Gothel was silent.

"Not every man is like that guy." Cruella smiled weakly. "Gothel, I'm just going to let you choose what to do. Well…I gave you the advice, it's your choice."

"I'd say you are biased."

"Your choice."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

**The next evening**

"I've got Jack's location!" Tooth yelled.

"Trace? How?" Everyone asked, surrounding Tooth's desk

"Well…because he told me. He called in and told me where he is." Tooth smiled and holding the paper with the address written on it. "He is currently in a motel. His room number is here too."

"Is he safe? Was he tortured? What happened?" North came in and pushed through the crowd.

"He is safe actually. Apparently the people he's with treated his wound, and took care of him. Seemingly to me, he knows them." Tooth answered.

"Sir, we'll take our leave and get him back." Bunny said immediately.

"No." North spoke back calmly. "I'll go. I'll go around midnight. These people that are with him may be no strangers to him but they are strangers to us. They might be holding powers that are beyond humans can reach, I'll go inspecting. You guys stay."

"But, sir, it's not safe for ye to go alone." Bunny looked at North.

"Yes, sir, let us come with you." Tooth insisted with Sandy nodding by her side.

"Too many people will cause suspicion. You guys are staying. And that's an order." North stared hard at the group. "Or are you going to try go against an order from your superior?"

They all stayed silent.

"Please be careful sir." Tooth whispered.

North nodded, taking the note with the address and walked out.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Not much happened that day. Jack went back lying on the bed. Cruella came in a few times to check on him, and Gothel never showed up after the night before. On the other hand, Elsa stayed with Jack almost all day. He wanted to ask if something happened between her and Gothel, but couldn't find himself to ask.

The breakfast and lunch he had was terrible, but they were shoved into his mouth by Elsa's her words exact "how do you heal when you have a weak body with no nutrients coming in? It's a waste to use such to herbs on you if you don't cooperate." Jack secretly enjoyed all the attentions he's getting from Elsa, she seemed so much more caring, and open, totally different than before.

And that evening he called Tooth to let her know where he is. She was ecstatic to hear his voice, kept on asking him many questions of where he was. He told her he was fine and he's staying with nice people that wouldn't hurt him (she kept on asking if he was held as hostage).

After the call, he went back to bed. He literally just sat in his bed all day. Maybe having a few conversation with Elsa, but she was too glued on to the book Cruella brought in for her when she brought him his lunch. He was stuck in a humdrum state and tried looking around the room to give himself something to do. There was a small light dangling on the ceiling, and there was a drawer across from his bed with a picture of lavenders hung on top of it on the wall. _Boring_. Then he turned to look at Elsa. It is interesting to see how her eyes sweeping from left to right as she mouth the words she read, and how she grunts every once in a while, glares at him to tell him to stop staring.

"Well, I've got nothing to do other than just to stare at you." Jack whined. "If you didn't knee me in the stomach earlier, I'd be recovering faster."

Elsa glared at him again with a hint of blush across her face.

"Don't lay that blame on me, you provoked me. And I said sorry and let you use the phone later today, which was a stupid choice." And she muttered 'what's the point getting rid of the tracker…mother would kill me if she knew'. Elsa fidgeted at the corner of the page of her book. "Mother said you would be all better by three days at the most, this is barely even one day! Why do you want to leave so fast?"

"You are missing me already?" Jack smirked.

It feels like glaring would be a regular response for Elsa to Jack now.

"To be honest, I feel better already. We Guardians, you can say, are a bit more than humans. Our bone structures, and physiques are much stronger and more resistant to injuries." Jack replied. "Also, my teammates are probably wondering where I am."

"That knife was stuck all the way in your back. No matter how invincible you are, it will take a while to heal." Elsa put down her book. "Just rest for a while, ok?"

"Since Missy is being so loving and caring, I'll listen." Jack teased. Obeying Elsa, he closed his eyes as he heard another grunt from Elsa.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_**Short chap, sorry guys. I have finals and provincials soon. Needa study :P Don't worry, I will still update, but just not as often.**_

_**Ok, North is coming next chapter. This is a shorter chapter, sorry :P**_

_**So what is Gothel going to choose?**_

_**Side note "him" and "that guy" Cruella and Gothel were talking about are two different people. Who are they? You'll see.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in this chapter. All rights to Disney and Dreamworks.**_

_**Thanks again to those who faved/followed/reviewed. I appreciate all of your comments :) Keep being awesome!**_

_**Shimmer Shines: Thank you so much **___

_**FrostSapphire: Haha, thank you, Elsa is a strong one there aint she?**_

_**mowi: Thank you! It took me a while to think about the way they should meet : D And yes Gothel is a witch.**_

_**Aggregate Dragon: Thank you : ) I'll try updating more.**_

_**Allonsyintheimpalawithsherlock**__**: Thank you for that advice! Actually, I thought about the timeline, and I am thinking about moving the timeline a bit closer because I find it a bit ridiculous to make it so far. But no doubt that it will still be in the future : ) No worries, I'll try write a bit more futuristic soon :)**_

_**DragonIceFury**__** : Thank you :) Your assumptions are close, the leaves do have to do something with Jack soon ; )**_

_**U don't know who**__**: Thank you **____** I will.**_

_**If you have any comments, questions or suggestions feel free to leave a review :D **_


	15. Chapter 14 - Free

North hurried on his Dregon and rushed to the location Jack had left the team. He didn't want Jack's team to come, no no, not with the possibility that she would be there.

_Gothel._

Yes, they once knew each other, quite well too. Gothel was a woman no one can forget. Her smart wit, her tense eyes and her wild hair are not the true factors. No one will forget a woman who can bring winter to a hot summer's day…

He sped through streets and alleys, so fast that everything around him was a blur.

_She's back… But why?_

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Being a Guardian is an easy pass for many things…Like getting out the information on Jack at the front desk in the motel. Apparently he was staying with a woman…or two. As North marched his way to the direction of Jack's room, he saw a figure also walking to it too. Was it her? It looked like her… It just been so long since they last met, he lost his voice.

"…Gothel?" he blurted out.

The figure jolted and turned to him. With a shocked expression that slowly turned into a smirk, the figure said "Well…Nick, what are you doing here?"

He walked up to her and gave her a hard glare. "You have one of my men."

She bit her lips and cursed. "I knew she would gave him away… Why don't we talk first?"

She turned and led him to another room, North wasn't sure if he should follow. But he did.

"Another visitor?" the woman who was already in the room Gothel led him in asked.

"Cru, I need a moment with this man. Go see if the boy is alright." Gothel replied.

The woman stood up quickly, and left without saying anything as if she knew what's going on. Finally, they were alone.

"Where wer-" North started.

"No. Let's not talk about that now." Gothel cut him off. "Don't you want your boy?"

"Yes, I want the boy." North talked back. "But I need to know why you are back."

"Why, am I not even welcomed at a place that used to be my home?" Gothel teased.

"It's because he is here, and he wants you. I know you want to ask about him, that's why we are here, eh? Well, let me tell you he's worse than you last remembered him." North stared at her.

"Well, at least now I know he never stopped fancying me." Gothel smirked.

"No time to joke, Gothel. You brought that girl with you too, didn't you?!" North questioned.

Gothel didn't speak.

"Does she…have powers too?"

"That's none of your business."

"Heh, that's no way to talk to your old friend."

Gothel chuckled.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Gothel and North were great friends back when they were younger. North would often visit her cottage because Gothel is the only person he knew who knew Cryokinesis. With her power, she'd often helped him out with wielding his ice swords. North is great with crafts, in fact he could make anything anyone could think of. But he was best at making weapons. Having Gothel as a partner, made experimenting funner.

Gothel also enjoyed having North as a friend. She didn't like going out that much which meant that she barely had anything in her house. North made most of the stuff in her little home and she quite loved them. Also, North is pretty trustworthy too… It made her few better to know that she wasn't the only person who wielded magic…

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Jack, are you alright?" North walked into the door.

Jack was sitting on this bed and had a surprised look on his face.

"Sir… I didn't expect you to come." Jack quickly saluted. "I told Tooth that I was fine…I am."

"I know. You don't have to tell me." North answered. "It seems like you and your teammates get in trouble a lot."

Jack was silent, and Elsa spoke out, "It was really my fault. He was protecting me."

North turned to the direction of the new voice in the room.

_Is she the one Gothel brought?_

He gave a hearty laugh and smiled. "I was only joking, you two calm down."

He then turned to Gothel, "Thank you for treating my boy. From what I heard, it was a pretty serious injury. Is there anything I can do to show my gratitude?"

Cruella's eyes lit up and shouted, "You could let the boy be Elsa's little playmate!"

Everyone snapped to Cruella's direction, with Elsa looking extremely embarrassed.

"Cruella, what are you tr-" Gothel glared at Cruella.

"Hey, you said you'd let Elsa be free." Cruella smiled. "Since you are such a worried mother, I'd say a bodyguard would ease you a little."

Elsa turned to look at Gothel, gleefully almost.

_Mother would let me be free?!_

"Well..yes, but not in that way." Gothel said in an annoyed voice.

"Now now…That request...I'll have to think about it." North smiled. "He is currently someone else's bodyguard."

"He's quite a catch, huh?" Cruella said disappointedly.

"But…If you want this young lady to have protection, I am willing to provide that. Jack's teammates can help her around, maybe I'll have someone else be her guard?" North negotiated.

Cruella reluctantly agreed with a nod.

"Hey, I never agreed to any of this!" Gothel yelled.

"Now honey, you agreed that you will let her live her life." Cruella turned to her. "Before this man came, you were about to go talk to Elsa about this didn't you? Since you are so worried about her, why not just let her walk around with one of them?"

"I…"

Elsa looked pleadingly with her eyes.

"The person I guard is a girl too, Jack started. "I think she'll quite enjoy Elsa's presence. There we have two Guardians guarding both of them, I think it wouldn't be too bad."

"Why do I have a feeling that everyone in this room is against me…" Gothel slowly shook her head. "Fine. I'll approve that."

Everyone cheered. Elsa squealed and gave Gothel a tight hug.

Gothel hugged back slowly; Elsa and her barely hugged before. "But but…Under one condition…you can't get involve in any violence, fights, or Nightmares… UNDERSTOOD?"

She nodded gleefully.

"About the body guard, mind if I talk to you…in another room? Again?" Gothel asked North. "And you are coming too, Cruella… You are in so much trouble."

As they starting to walk out the room, Elsa greeted Jack with the biggest smile he had every seen.

"Did you hear that?! My mother is allowing me to get out on my own!" Elsa said joyfully. "I can't believe that! All thanks to your injuries!"

She teasingly punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Haha, I'm happy for you…but are you implying I should get injured more for you?" He teased.

"Hey maybe, if that's what it takes to get certain things I want." Elsa laughed. "But Jack, thank you."

Elsa bent down, reached over and hugged him. Her head right under his chin, her hair muffled near his face. That vanilla and chocolate smell greeted Jack once again, like an old friend. Elsa snuggled up to him like a child to her teddybear, he could tell she was genuinely happy. His hand reached over around her waist and hugged her back.

"You're welcome." He whispered in her hair.

Then she looked up at him with another sweet smile. She stood up, and started blabbing on about what she would do when she's free.

He watched her as she ecstatically pranced around the room and explained her daydreams. He couldn't help but smile at how cute and childish she looked right now. And her smile…he had never seen such a beautiful smile before.

_What is this feeling inside of me…_

_**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

_**There you go darlings. Some explanations to some older chapters, what do you think?**_

_**Disclaimers to all the characters in this chap. All rights to Disney and Dreamworks.**_

_**It would be great if you leave a suggestions/comment, and thanks for those who left a reply last time! You guys are great!**_

_**Thanks for the new followers and people who faved, you guys are awesome!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chap!**_


	16. ANNOUNCEMENT ON THE CHANGE OF TIME

NOTE:

Hey guys, thanks to Allonsyintheimpalawithsherlock's comment, I would like to change the timeline a little. Don't worry, it will still be around the future...just not THAT far. In the beginning, I was just thinking about a futuristic year, but I didn't think too well on the time. So the time will be around one century away 2112 (such a nice number, eh?). They will still have those technologies I talked about, but the robotic humanoids won't appear as much as you think. Just advanced technologies. I hope you guys still like it this way :) Thank you


	17. NEW JELSA STORY

Thank you lovelies, just a small update, I have a new story coming up, also on Jelsa. This one is with red riding hood AU. Please check it out.

It's called The Wolf and its Ruby

-Twrll

(Sorry, the updates will still be slowed down because it's end of the school year *sigh*)


End file.
